Animon:The Beginning
by Hardcor2
Summary: Much like Pokemon, only with different characters!
1. First Battle

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!! I made up Animon in my head with some character inspiration drawing from Pokemon.  
  
ANIMON:THE BASICS  
  
ANIMON  
  
Animon are a breed of creatures much like Pokemon. There are 100 Animon, each one is uniqe. There are eight types of Animon: Fire, Water, Air, Ground, Hardcore, Grass, Electric, and Shapeshifter. Each is both strong and weak against another specific kind. Almost all the Animon evolve once, but some don't at all. The Animon that evolves the most is Shock. Shock has eight levels including Shock. Also, every Level 1 Animon hatches from an egg, EVERYONE OF THEM. Animonists must battle an Animon to catch it and must use an Animon Cube to keep them contained. Only a hatched Animon can be captured, not eggs. But, if abandoned eggs are found, they can be kept and raised.   
  
TOURNAMENTS  
  
Tourneys are how Animonists (Animon trainers) raise in the International Ranks (IR's), National Ranks (NR's), and help to build up Animon. There are annual tourneys in every city and also a National Recognition tourney (NRT) every year. The top 10 at each NRT, 10 tourneys in all, compete in the International Tourney (IT). So the IT consists of 100 NRT finalists and also the International Champion from the previous year.   
  
Currently the International Champion is Dart Alexander (D.A.) Lavitz. D.A. has been champion the past 6 years. D.A. is hoping for a seventh year.  
  
There are also Fighting tournaments designed for the Hardcore breed of Animon. These are similar to kickboxing matches. There are tounaments for every specific type of Animon. Also there are League Tournaments. If you win a leage tournament it helps raise your national ranking, and your seed for the NRT.  
  
ANIMONISTS  
  
Anyone can become an Animonist, but only the greats can acheive Animon Stud Status. The minimum age to become an Animonist is 9. Most people start at this young age to gain a head start. There are two ways to become an Animon Stud: Capture every Anmon known to existince, or be the International Champion 8 years in a row. Neither is an easy task. And now we begin our story...   
  
...ANIMON:THE BEGINNING  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Our story begins with our young trainer, Obi-Wan Kenobi, O.K. his name's really Peter Rodriguez, but it was worth a shot.Anyways, his journey began with him getting his first Animon from Professor Crabbs. It was a Charca.  
  
So Pete takes Charca and heads towards Frostford. He deciedes to cut through the woods and he sees a Shock. He lets Charca go and yells out commands. "Fireball, Charca!" Charca lets loose his most powerful fireball and it hits Shock, but Shock collects all the static energy in the air and fires a bolt of electricity right at Charca. "Dodge it!" Charca moves and smacks Shock right in the head and jumps away. "Swift Swipe!" Charca hits Shock with Swift Swipe and Shock falls to the ground. Peter grabs an empty Ani-cube and pushes the CATCH button and it zaps Shock. "YES!!! I caught my first Animon! A Shock!"  
  
You see Pete is only 10 years old and is going on a journey to become a Animon Stud, kinda like Ash becoming a Pokemon master. He started his journey to become number 1 by heading to the National Recognition Tourney in Frostford. This will be the first step. But to qualify for the tourney he has to have 3 Animon. Pete is up to 2, what will be his next Animon?  
  
Pete is walking along the trail and meets a young man, maybe about 19 or 20, and speaks with him. "Hello, my name is Peter. What's your name?"  
  
"Well, kid, my name is Jorge Lopes. Where are you headed...uh Pete, right?"  
  
"I'm going to the National Recognition Tourney Jorge. Are you going, cause I see that you have some Animon cubes in your pack?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm going there. Hey, you want to battle? You can pick the rules."  
  
"Really? O.K., um how about Pindoria rules? Ya know, the winner keeps the loser's Animon?"  
  
"You only have two Animon, don't you? And you stil need one, right? I'd be happy to give one of mine. I have two Shifts, Globs, and three Felinans if you want one."  
  
"NO!! I want to earn all of my Animon. Let's battle."  
  
"Okay, two Animon each. First I'll use a Glob."  
  
"I'll use my Shock"  
  
Jorge lets loose a small blobish creature. It's like a blue marshmallow with two little black eyes and a crooked smile. Pete releases his Shock, a round creature with little hands and no distinguished head but a cute little face on its stomach.  
  
"Electric Thunder, Shock!" Shock lets loose a nice sized thunderbolt and hits Glob directly in the face but Glob just absorbs it like nothing. "Fun Fling, Glob!" Glob rips off chunks of itself and throws them at Shock. "Super Smack, Shock!" Shock jumps up over the chunks and slaps Glob with enough force to knock him into the air. "Electric Thunder!" Shock hits Glob with his most powerful bolt and stuns Glob. "Yes, you did it Shock! Nice Job!"   
  
"Fine, I'll use my Wupak. You can keep Shock out or use your other Animon."  
  
"I'll keep Shock out. He is on a roll!"  
  
Wupak is jet black and seems to lack a sure shape. It's just kinda there."Wupak, change to a Fuzapa and use Hairball!"  
  
Fuzapa is exactly what his attack sounds like. Fuzapa is just a giant hairball covering a round body. Nobody's ever seen what's under Fuzapa's hair. "Shock, use Super Smack!" Shock runs for the Super Smack, but Wupak/Fuzapa hits him with three Hairball attacks and Shock drops to the ground.   
  
" I'll use Charca now." Pete returns Shock to his cube and releases Charca.  
  
"Yeah, he gave him to me. Let's just deul already."  
  
"Charca, use fireball!" Charca catches Wupak/Fuzapa off guard and singes its hair. "Wupak, transform to a Sharex!" Sharex looks like a man and a shark combined. This particular Sharex has a nice goatee and mustache. "Tail Slap, Wupak!" Sharex/Wupak goes to hit Charca's feet, but Charca hits Sharex/Wupak with a Fireball square in it's chest and runs after him. "Swift Swipe Charca, NOW!!" Charca jumps up and smacks Sharex/Wupak eight times in the blink of an eye. Wupak/Sharex falls and changes to a Wupak. "Yes, I win!"  
  
"I can't beleive I just lost. What Animon do you want Pete? You won in a fair deul and you may have one of the Animon you defeated, either my Wupak or my Glob."  
  
"I'll take the Wupak, Jorge. You were a great deul and I thank you for helping me qualify for the tourney. Maybe I'll see you there Jorge. Bye!"  
  
"Maybe we will see each other there. But until then adios, Pedro, I mean Peter."  
  
Now that Peter has three Animon, all he has to do is make it to the Tourney and hope for the best. 


	2. Registration and Roommates

You know the drill, I still don't own Pokemon, just Animon :)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Wow, I can't believe I made it here. I'm finally at the NRT. Hey, Jorge. I'ts me, Pete, remember?"  
  
"Pete, que pasa hombre. How have you been? Caught any more Animon?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine and I caught a Dueck. I't's kinda small though. Oh yeah, what all can Wupak change into?"  
  
"Oh, Wupak can change into anything it's beaten. So therefore it can turn into a Shareep, a Sharkasp,a Sharkex, a Pigby, a Fuzapa, a Glob, a Aero, and whatever you've defeated with her."  
  
"It's a her? Neat! So she can turn into ten things, the seven you said and a Diddle, Mousekit, and a Slitheran."  
  
"What about your Dueck, didn't you use Wupak then?"  
  
"No, I used my Charca. You wanna go register together?"  
  
"No, I already registered. I'm in room 12 at the Center. Try to get in there when you register."  
  
"OK. I'll try. See ya later." Pete goes to the Registration Table and fills out the oral form. "Number of Animon, and Breed/Nickname"  
  
"One Charca, one Dueck, one Shock, and one Wupak."  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Peter Jose Rodriguez"  
  
"Prefered room at Center?'  
  
"Room 12 please."  
  
"Okay, room 12 it is. You are rooming with Jorge Lopes, Dart Lavitz, and Howard Jenns."  
  
"Thanks." Now Pete heads toward the city to see the sites and find the Center. On the way he sees one of his roommates, D.A. Lavitz, deuling another Animonist. D.A. is using a Sudane. Sudane is a four-armed Animon, with a severely agitated look and two big bushy eyebrows. His hands are like clubs and his two feet are like a pair of hammers. He's fighting a Ragamos. Think Venasaur from Pokemon, only with a happy face and twice as big. Also with a flower petal for each battle it's won. This particular one has a good twenty or so. Sudane uses it's Hammer kicks and makes Ragamos drop to its knees. Ragamos tries to use a Whip Smack, but Sudane jumps aside from it and hits him with a Crazy Clock Kick, knocking Ragamos to the ground. Ragamos gets up and uses Petal Powder to knock out Sudane, but this Sudane is only partly affected. It stops Sudane from attacking, but he can still move around. Ragamos uses Power Petals and knocks down Sudane. Ragamos rears up on it's rear legs and jumps with all it's might and lands on Sudane. Somehow Sudane picks Ragamos off of itself with two arms and uses Rapid Punch with it's other two and pummels Ragamos unconcious. "Wow! Nice job! Aren't you D.A. Lavitz?'  
  
"Yeah, I'm D.A., who are you? Some first round loser?"  
  
"No, I'm Peter Rodriguez. I'm one of your roomates."  
  
"Fine. You know Jorge? You can share a bunk with him, you have the bottom, cause he's on top. Oh, yeah, this is Howard Jenns, our other roommate."  
  
"Yo dawg. Ya seems cool nuf, ya can call me Howie. I lost to D.A. last year in da Semis. Dat blew big. And Jorge lost to me in da Quarters. So dat makes ya da newbie. So ya get da bottom bunk."  
  
"O.K. I'm Pete, and the bottom bunk don't sound too bad."  
  
"Yo, D.A., here comes Jorge. Let's show Peta here round and head to our crib."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Hey, Jorge, we're showing the new kid around."  
  
After Pete sees the town they head to the Center, room 12 to be exact. On the way they deceide to check out eachother's Animon. Pete goes first and shows his Wupak and tells what she turns into, his Dueck, his Shock, and his Charca.   
  
Jorge shows his Glob, Shift (another shapeshifter), Felinan (a small cat-like Animon; Electric), Doc (a small bird Animon; Air), a Firachaga (a medium-sized, teardrop-shaped; Fire) , and a Pigby (a medium-sized pig;Electric).   
  
Howie has Ragamos, Birdrake (a huge bird with a girrafe horn and a deformed beak;the bottom beak stuck out 6 inches further than the top beak; Air), Studlymacho (two legs and tails, huge rippling muscles, buck teeth; Hardcore), Clawo (a sadistic-looking bear w/razor sharp claws and some huge biceps; Hardcore), Fuzapa, and a Crazape (a scraggly monkey; Hardcore).   
  
Lastly, D.A. shows off his Charcal (a huge armless dragon; Fire), Sharkapa (huge Shark with two dorsal fins; Water), Horad (a lizard's head on top a horse's body; Grass), Bigby (large, hairy pig; Electric), Dodger (a bird Animon with huge trailing featers coming off its head; Aero; very rare), Blobratan (a round Animon; shapeshifter), Sudane, Flapnut (floppy-eared dog; Light), Pointnut (Pointy-eared dog; Dark), and a Glub (much larger and more pissed off than Glob and a reddish orange color; Ground).   
  
"Since you can only use six, I'm going to use my Charcal, Blobratan, Sudane, Sharkapa, Horad, and Dodger."  
  
"Cool." Says Pete, "Has anyone looked at the brackets yet? If not, could we go there now?"  
  
Jorge replies, "Yeah. I looked. D.A. has a first round bye, Howie has a newbie, Greg Haronson, I have Franklin Sanders, the kid I beat last year in the second round, and you have a first round bye somehow."  
  
" I have a 1st round bye? But, I thought only finalists from last year could get byes. Did you see our rankings?" Asks Pete.  
  
"Yeah. D.A. is 1st in international & national. Howie is 20th in international & 2nd in nationals. I'm 47th in International & 5th in nationals. You, surprisingly are 22nd in international & 4rd in Nationals. This is your first NRT, right?  
  
"Yeah, but last year, I used my cousion's Aero in an Air Tourney and got 1st, and used his Crazape in the Golden League Tourney and placed 1st, but that doesn't go into the rankings, does it?"  
  
"You're the kid who beat Emerson Emerson in the Golden League Tourney? HOLY COW!!!! When you beat him, his rankings both dropped from 2nd to 50th. How'd you beat him, pure luck?" Exclaims D.A.  
  
"No, I beat in two minute, it's still the fastest ever finals in a tourney. I honestly think he wasn't that good. I just used Crazape's Monkey Beater. You know, when he pounds them into the air and he uses Super Punch to knock them back down to the ground."  
  
"What? He almost beat me, the 6x International Champion!"  
  
"Oh well, let's just go to our room." Says Jorge.  
  
"O.K." The other three say in unison.  
  
!!Please read and review!! ;) 


	3. Round One

O.K., you all know the drill. Pokemon still aint mine, Sorry.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It's the first day of the 5 day tournament. D.A. and Pete advance, thanks to their byes. Jorge starts his battle first. This will be a two Animon battle, with the winner advancing to the 2nd round. It will be between the #5 seed, Jorge Lopes and Franklin Sanders, the #22 seed.  
  
"I choose Pigby."  
  
"I'll use Bolt." Bolt is the level 5 of Shock. He is built like a Hardcore Animon. He has huge muscles and big, black lips. He's the strongest form of Shock.  
  
READY, SET, GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Thunderbolt, Pigby!" Pigby collects all the energy and goes to release it, but Bolt smacks him in the head and knocks Pigby into the wall. "Pigby, get up!" Pigby struggles to get up. "Bullrush him now, Bolt!" Bolt charges Pigby and spears him through the wall, yes, through the wall!! The blow knocks Pigby unconscious. Pigby is unable to continue   
  
"Pigby, return. I choose Shift." Shift comes out, as this squiggly little blob. "Shift, change to Toof!" Toof is a Water Animon. He's built like a scrappy wrestler, only with a frog body design. Powerful rear legs, smaller upperbody, this could be a great match. Toof/Shift uses Watergun and knocks Bolt back. "Bolt, use Bullrush!" Bolt goes for it, but Toof/Shift dropkicks him right in the head. Bolt gets up but Toof/Shift rushes him. "Use Dropkick Fury, NOW!" Toon/Shift drops Bolt once, lands on his feet, dropkicks him again, lands on his hands and pushes off for another kick, and finally lands one his feet, only to jump up into the air and hits Bolt with a scissors kick to the head, and drops Bolt like a fly. Bolt is unable to continue.  
  
"Fine, I'll use Poltergeist." Poltergeist is a dragon-like Animon with no wings, because it just kinda hovers, and two strong looking arms. "Poltergeist, Death Breath!" Poltergeist opens its mouth and releases a purple cloud. Shift changes into itself, and the cloud goes above ts head. "Shift, change into Felinan!" Shift changes into Felinan. "Use Smart Scrath!" Felinan jumps into the air and scrathes Poltergeist's face and mauls its body. "Shift, change into Firachaga!" Shift changes into Firachaga, and uses Fire Brigade. Shift/Charca makes fireballs rise up from the floor and disenigrate Poltergeist. Poltergeist is unable to continue. The winner of the duel is Jorge Lopes. The MVA (Most Vavuable Animon) was Shift. Jorge has the choice of evolving one of his Animon into the next level.  
  
"NO. I'M GOING TO KEEP MY ANIMON FOR NOW. ONLY WHEN THEY'RE READY WILL I EVOLVE THEM." Yells back Jorge.  
  
O.K. The next match is between Howard Jenns, the #2 seed and #16 Greg Haronson.  
  
"Yo, it's Howie, homes. Get it right. Every year dawg, ya mess it up. I'll use my Crazape."  
  
"Me too, DAWG."  
  
"Bring it, sucka! Crazape, use Fury Swipes!" Howie's Crazape charges Greg's Crazape and, well basically Pimp Slaps him multiple times. Gregs inexperienced Crazape falls lik a ragdoll. Greg Haronson's Crazape is unable to continue.  
  
"Crap!! I'll use Charca. Charca, use Fire Spinner." Charca hits Crazape with a huge tornado of fire. Crazape is still standing, but he's severely burnt and weakened. "Charca, use Balls of Fire!" Charca claps his hands and fireballs fall out of the air and devestate Crazape. "Crazape, use Regenerative Punch!" Crazape runs toward Charca, dodging most of the fireballs and punches Charc in the stomach, lifts him into the air and slams him into the ground repeatedly. While this happens, Crazape's burns are healing and Charca is looking bruised and battered. Crazape releases Charca and Charca just lays on the arena floor. Charca is unable to continue. The winner of the duel is Howard, I mean Howie, Jenns. The MVA is Crazape, but I've been informed he prefers to evolve his Animon naturally.  
  
D.A. and Pete come out of the stands and walk back to their room with Howie and Jorge. "Nice match Howie, you totally killed that kid. You too Jorge, it was almost as good as our match before the tourney."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah, thanks dawg."  
  
Finally D.A. speaks, "Howie, you need to work on your defense if you are going to make it to the Finals this year. Jorge, you need to catch a stronger Animon than Felinan and replace it in the registration. Use your Shift to beat it, so you have two. And practice tomorrow morning before my match and Pete's match."  
  
"Defense? Like what, blocks, counter punches, and kicks?"  
  
"Yeah, thats right. Jorge. You want a Charcane, and evolve it into a Charcal with the Evo-Stone for winning in Round One. Then practice Fire Storm, Fire Slap, and Hot Temper."  
  
"Cool. I'll go do that now. See ya all later. Check for Round Two for me kay?"  
  
"A'ight, dawg." Now D.A., Pete, and Howie head to the bracket sheet in the Center. It says that D.A. has Gregorio Estados, Howie has Fernando Howell, Jorge has Deryk Hareem-Jadum, and Pete has Rorick Patricks. Sudenly, they hear someone yelling, "Guys, I got one, I think its a girl!"   
  
"Hey, I think that's Jorge." says D.A.   
  
"Guys, look at this Charcane. It's huge, and I think it's a girl."  
  
"We know," says Pete, "we heard you yelling."  
  
"D.A., do I have to make her become a Charcal? She's just such a cool looking Animon now."  
  
"Fine, but still practice though same moves, O.K.?"  
  
"O.K.!" 


	4. Round Two

Blah, Blah, Blah!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Welcome Duel Fans to Round Two of the Frostford Natinional Recognition Tournament. Our first duel of the day is the #1 seed, 3x International Champion, D.A. Lavitz!! He will face Gregorio Estados, the #13 seed. LETS GET READY TO ..... DEUL!!!  
  
D.A. chooses his Charcal, and Gregorio chooses a Studlymacho. "Use Volcano, Charcal!" Charcal stomps the ground and forces an explosion of magma to hit Studlymacho, but Studlymacho catches a burning boulder and flings it at Charcal. "Dodge it, Charcal!" But Charcl is too late and the flaming boulder hits him square in the eye. Ohh, it looks like Charcals left eye has been blinded! "Studs, use Heavy Hittin'!" Studlymacho jumps on Charcals back and punches him in the back, his hesd, and three kidney shots. Chacal falls but struggles back to his feet. "Charcal, use Fiery Spit!" Charcal makes a sound like it's working up a loogie and launches a humongeous fireball at Studlymacho, and knocks him out cold. Studleymacho is unable to continue. "Return Studs."   
  
"Go Sharkapa, use Ground Dive!" Sharkapa jumps up into the air and slams back down through the ground and finds water. "Use Water Cannon!" Sharkapa spits a gigantic stream of water and hits Charcal with it. "Charcal, grab Sharkapa and use Sun Slam!" Charcal dodges the rest of Sharkapa's water and grabs him. He then flys up into the air and roasts Sharkapa wih a Flame Breath. Charcal then throws him towards the ground, continuing his Flame Breath and Slams into Sharkapa, just as they hit the ground, knocking Sharkapa unconscious. And the winner is D.A. Lavitz. He will advance to the Quarterfinals tommorrow. The MVA is Charcal, who, I might add, has won every single duel it's ever been in, even as a Charca and Charcane.   
  
Up next is the #4 seed, Peter Rodriguez against the #32 seed, Rorick Patricks.  
  
Pete starts it off , "Go Shift!"  
  
"I choose you, Charca!"   
  
Shift, change into Mousekit!" Mousekit looks like a mouse with big eyes and no legs or arms. It has two long ears that trail behind it. It's a Ground Animon.  
  
"Charca, use Fireball!" Charca spits out a weak looking fireball. Mousekit, Dive underground!" Mousekit dives into the ground and the fireball misses him. Mousekit, use Tackle!" Mousekit flies up underneath Charca and launches him into the air and Charca lands with a thud. Charca is unable to continue.   
  
"Return Charca. Pointer, I choose you." Pointer with out being told attacks Mousekit. Pointer, stop! Don't go yet! Gosh!" Pointer continues the onslaught and after a few minutes he stops. It seems Mousekit is severely injured. "Change into an Aero. Use Whirlwind!" Aero spins in circles inthe air and lifts Pointer off the ground with the air and slams him into the walls. Aero hits Pointer with some Pecks to the face and gets him with a Swirl Slam. Pointer is unable to continue. The winner is Pete Rodriguez. The MVA is Shift.  
  
The next match up is #5 Jorge Lopes and #7 Deryk Hareem-Jadum. 


End file.
